masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Re: "Noticed Vandalism"?!? Yeah, like YOU - or whoever did this - have the right to talk when you violate other Wikis. Need a reminder? Here you go: http://masseffect.wikia.com If you've already decided to become a dedicated Mass Effect Wiki editor, we can arrange your application procedures on my talk page: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lancer1289 I suggest that before YOU go on talking, you better consider your own attitude! P.S.: Re: "Noticed Vandalism"?!? Just noticed that somebody must have been doing this spamming and vandalism spree. If it's not you, sorry for the harsh words - but whoever did this is sure in for some "mass effect" if I could get my hands on him! Hahahahaha... Had to laugh at the Mass Effect comment.. lol --Humans Vanish 11:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :On both this section and the one above, it has been '''YOU' (the Wiki contributor) who added both sections, trying to make it look like one user who's bad and this supposed one who is "apparently" good. If you are the sock puppet that this wiki has banned countless of times, I suggest you get off the wiki once and for all. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, probably the mistake the vandal intended many to make, but I have to ask what gave you the idea that you were responsible for arranging applications to become an editor, or that applying to be an editor was even something that even has to be done? Espcially considering you can't even identify the admins of this wiki, or, apparently, sign your own posts. JakePT 11:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::My sincere apologies, I see now that the sentence I was referring to was actually part of the vandalism that you were describing, sorry about that. JakePT 13:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it was an honest mistake guys... :( --Humans Vanish 13:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still trying to figure out what happened here but considering I've gotten a lot of messages since last night I'll have some reading to do when I get back from class. As for being an honest mistake, we were initally confused here so I would have to agree with that statment. Lancer1289 13:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well there is another Lancer impersonator and I just undid an edit of his. Be vigilant about it as well. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 17:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::He's already been dealt with, but in the future, just revert and don't leave an edit summary. Just revert, ignore, and don't feed the troll. Lancer1289 18:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he is not a troll. Suffice it to say, when I frequented this wiki a couple of years back, it was administrated much better and people weren't going around telling everybody how frustrated they were with you guys. ::Because back then, only the first game was out, and information controls were not completely set into place at the time. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 18:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I think JakePT was right here. It appears to be an honest mistake. The anonymous user, apparently from another wiki, was duped by the vandal and genuinely believed that Lancer1289 was the person vandalizing other wikis. He came here, saw the discussion between myself and Ausir about dealing with vandals, and got mad about the apparent hypocrisy. Upon realizing that the vandal and Lancer are not one and the same, he apologized. It's a harmless mistake that we'll apparently be seeing more of, what with at least three other wikis (that I'm aware of) being vandalized. SpartHawg948 19:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Three? I was only aware of two, DA and KotOR, what's the third? Lancer1289 19:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The Uncharted wiki. See User talk:Ausir for details. SpartHawg948 05:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ah so that was the other one. Thank you, and since I am signing off for the night, I which you all a good night, or good morning, good afternoon, or good evening. Depending on your time zone of course. Lancer1289 06:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Jack Harper. I didn't see that his name was there, but now I do. Thanks. Roger Murtaugh 04:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, and considering that would be a massive spoiler for Evolution, putting it there is more appropriate. Lancer1289 04:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::And the only single person in the world who seems to consider that a "massive spoiler" is you. Mac Walters (the lead writer for Mass Effect) confirmed that the protagonist of Evolution comic would be the Illusive Man, and did it when it was first announced, in fact, like half a year ahead of the release of the first issue. Yet you personally kept goofing and banning people on the Illusive Man page for four mounths after it! And now, with nowhere to run from the facts, you invoke this "spoiler" nonsense. ::Come on! Your little power trip cannot cancel the facts. And the facts are that anybody who is remotely interested in this character, or the comic, already knows that Jack Harper and the Illusive Man is one and the same character. Therefore, putting this somewhere to the middle of the article is counter-informative, and will keep confusing people who come to that page and do not see this information in its rightful place at the top of the article. On the other hand, people who are not so well informed are more likely to remain that way. All because you have to "inflate your ego", as you like to say about this vandal. ::And I have to say he seems to be a witty fellow. Not that I condone him, but I think he is not the problem here. Well, maybe a part of it, but not the source of it. And the source of it is your snobby attitude (to put it mildly), and the continuous abuse of your admin powers, which brings up the question how you gained them in the first place. ::Actually, I've been lurking a lot here lately, and this is the opinion I've formed for myself. So I registered here just to send an e-mail to an older admin and try to draw some of their attention to what is happening here, which I am going to do tomorrow (or later today, in fact). So, please, don't ban me just yet. Bemused One 08:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Just to point out: going to another admin for advice or their opinion is great. I'd highly recommend it. (I'd also point out that if by "older" you mean "has been an admin for longer", there's only one older than me, and that's User:Bioevil087. Everyone else is a youngster by comparison!) However, you do need to be aware that all admins are equal as far as power/authority/whatever is concerned. The only thing another admin would be able to do is talk to Lancer or make edits themselves, and if the admin in question is who I think it is, that isn't likely, as our two absent admins show no signs of returning anytime soon. If you have concerns with an admin, you need to take it to a Bureaucrat, as Bureaucrats are above admins, and have the power to promote and demote admins and whatnot. The Bureaucrats for this site are myself and the aforementioned Bioevil1087, who has been absent for well over a year now. SpartHawg948 08:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Now, as to the vandal - honestly, I don't see how an objective observer could say that he isn't the problem, or is only a part of it. How is Lancer's attitude, and the alleged abuse of powers, in any way justification for this guy to go around vandalizing multiple wikis (four, at last count) with his nonsense? He is the problem because, rather than try and go about things like a civilized being (i.e. discussing the matter and, if needs be, involving people higher on the chain of command), he immediately resorted to petty vandalism on a mass scale of several websites, repeatedly and deliberately targeting Lancer and, to a lesser extent, myself, which I find odd as I was only peripherally involved with that whole thing. He then proceeded to turn his ire towards any and all users who attempted to undo his vandalism, and eventually progressed to targeting other wikis. There is nothing mature there, nor do I find any wit in his infantile humor, which relies on homophobia and gay-bashing to get a cheap laugh. SpartHawg948 09:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :: All right, thank you for so kindly and condescendingly telling me you don't care, but I've sent that e-mail to the old admins regardless, Bioevil087 included. And as too the vandal, I said I do not condone his actions, but happen to think that his profanities actually convey the gist of the situation any new contributor is bound to encounter on this Wiki. And I, as well as a few other folks, judging by some conversations I've read on several talk pages here, consider Lancer1289 to be more of a problem than a random Lancer1289-hating vandal, because, unlike the vandal, Lancer1289 is capable of doing lasting damage through his admin powers abuses. Bemused One 22:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::First this isn't a power trip and so don’t start saying that it is. Second it is a massive spoiler as that information isn’t learned until the comic, and the last two pages of the last issue. It isn’t mentioned anywhere else before this, and because of that putting it at the top is a massive spoiler for people who haven’t read Evolution. This isn’t counter-productive as you claim, but rather in line with site policy and is the way things are done here. I’m not even remotely doing this to inflate my ego so don’t claim that I am. Lancer1289 13:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Whatever. I would not expect you to say anything but “No, I don’t” and “we do not do that here” in response to actual arguments. Still, I’ll point out the fact to you that the Illusive Man’s being the head of Cerberus and all that should be considered “spoilers” under your high “standards”, but the phrase “The Illusive Man's real name and his life before Cerberus are both long forgotten”, which remains unedited even after this Jack Harper epopee came to a close, is outright misleading for both long-time fans and newcomers to the series. So enjoy your power trip, Mr. Site Police. Now you can threaten me with a ban, or you can ban me, either way I can’t help improve this Wiki on your watch. Bemused One 22:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::There is no need for petty jabs like that as they are just uncalled for and unnecessary. Yet again it is a massive spoiler for Evolution and you stating that the Illusive Man being the head of Cerberus is how he is introduced to the series, and while one could argue that the entire article is a spoiler, that isn't as much of one because it is again how he is introduced in Ascension. The sentence you also quote is also still very much relevant as even Miranda, arguably the Illusive Man's most loyal agent before she met up with Shepard, didn't know his past. The sentence isn't misleading, but rather quite accurate as anyone who has played ME2 and not read Evolution, would find it accurate. Even after reading Evolution, the Illusive Man buries his past which again, even his most loyal agents don't know it. Finally why exactly would I threaten to ban, or ban you? Lancer1289 22:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Conviniently, how you forget about the exiestence of the original Mass Effect with its faceless enigmatic evil Cerberus, while at the same time insinuating that somebody can go in reading Evolution without the prior knowledge of who is its protagonist. Supposedly, you're trying to sell us that it is some kind of "massive" revelation in the end of Evolution that Jack Harper is the Illusive Man, But te fact remains, that it was announced and advertised all the way as the story of the Illusive Man. Anyway, I have no time nor interest nor pleasure in retyping the the arguments others already brought before you more than once (incluning the "Mac Walters said so") and you handwaved as "speculation". Bemused One 23:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::And yet again that is still a massive spoiler for Evolution because it isn't until the last issue that it is confirmed that Jack is the Illusive Man. Yes it was advertised as it would cover the Illusive Man's background, but again it wasn't confirmed it was Jack until the very last page basically. You also forget how and when the Illusive Man is introduced, Mass Effect: Ascension. While we actually see him for the first time in ME2, he is introduced and plays a decent role in the second novel. We don't learn much about Cerberus in ME compared to everything that comes later. Lancer1289 23:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Warcraft Page issues Hi I was trying to access information on roleplaying in wowwiki and it said that you deleted all of the information on that page (with a rather useless and slightly disturbing picture). When you have the time would you be so kind as to remove the picture and replace it with the correct information. Thank you for your consideration CMP. :Except that wasn't me and doing some quick research will confirm that. If you want more information, then just read further up the page. Lancer1289 13:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism by a user copying your name I'm just editing many many vandalism posts in the Wowwiki section by user "L a n c e r 1 2 8 9" posting harrasement and pictures about you. As example http://www.wowwiki.com/File:MEWa.jpg In source it cites: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lancer1289 and there are references to your user name Lancer1289 all over the place. I'm on the proccess of reverting all those changes and even thought about uploading 1px blank images to replace the existing ones but I thought I rather tell you so you can take apropiate action. Hope you have a good day, and I'm sorry this happened. Will try to revert all those posts in the morning. Edit: Reported this on http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:Violations#April_2011 :(edit conflict)Except there really isn't anything I can do apart from revert the edits. You need to get an admin involved at the WowWiki in order to do something about it. That would be the first place I'd start. I actually don't even know if I can edit there, but I'll see what I can do, but no promises as again an admin needs to get involved. Lancer1289 13:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I am reverting those edits and trying to get an admin on it. Don't think you need to put up your effort on reverting what you haven't done, just wanted to inform of those vandalism acts. I think WowWiki is 90% clean at that time and will look forward to revert them all. :A monumental task considering WoW Wiki has more than 45x the amount of pages that this wiki contains. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I managed to do some cleaning myself, but it looks like everything was undone. Lancer1289 13:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) L a n c e r 1 2 8 9 A guy named L a n c e r 1 2 8 9 has just vandalised 73 pages of my wiki, the L.A. Noire Wiki, please look at his edits and you will see why i contacted you, if you have any idea who it is could you please tell me, thanks. Tom Talk 13:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I'm already aware why, and if you want more information, just start from the top of my talk page, look for sections that deal with a vandal, and just keep reading. Lancer1289 13:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :It is quite likely the same guy who's also vandalized the Dragon Age Wiki, the Star Wars: The Old Republic Wiki as well as the Uncharted Wiki. Apparently also the WoW wiki. He attacked this wiki several times for a period of two weeks back at the end of March/early-April. This guy's got a bone to pick with Lancer and because the guy can't continue to edit here (we banned a lot of his profiles, though he could still come back) he takes his vandalizing talents elsewhere, and spams this page by placing an "alleged" pic of Lancer and SpartHawg948. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, i'm going to request a global block, has he used any other accounts? Tom Talk 13:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, except that I think they have already been globaly blocked as of yesterday, but if you need a list, I can give them. Lancer1289 13:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well the global block hasn't worked as he vandalised the L.A. Noire wiki less than an hour a go, he won't cause any more problems on my wiki's so i'll let you decide what to do. Tom Talk 13:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::It is pretty much impossible to initiate a global ban on the blasted sock puppet because he always has been able to manipulate wiki spelling codes to use very similar letters without detection. He's used Cryllic letters that look virtually identical to English letters but the wiki detection tools are incapable of detecting those very subtle variations. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is also impossible to do a global ban on an alias he hasn't created yet. Lancer1289 13:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Isn't there some sort of a wiki tool (I doubt it) that can track all available permutations and combinations of letters and similar symbols against those already deleted and can allow an admin to execute a global ban (minus ones an admin such as your self would not select, like your own name)? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 20:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) A Favor. Lancer, I would be happy if you deleted this blog http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Legionwrex/I_FOUND_OUT_HOW_TO_KILL_REAPERS!!!. Its my blog and its got way out of hand.--Legionwrex 19:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Somehow I don't think you will get much argument from anyone about it. I'll be more than happy to delete it as that is probably the most tangent I've seen a blog go. Anyway one deletion coming up per the request of the author/publisher of the blog. Lancer1289 19:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.--Legionwrex 19:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :No Problem. Although I've clogged up the RC, I would agree that blog was so off topic and out of hand that it was beyond ridiculous. Lancer1289 19:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::No doubt; so many different tangents and digressions away from the main idea. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed. I'm surprised the above comment from Havoc made it in before I hit the edti button to archive my talk page. Again. Lancer1289 20:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I guess it was just unlucky timing... it would've been malicious if I was capable of incessant forethought as to when users do certain things, but thankfully I'm not. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 20:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually I think you misinterpreted. You didn't cause an edit conflict and I was expressing surprise that your comment was in the edit window when I started. I wasn't expecting a comment so it was a relief that it did. Lancer1289 20:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC)